My Tie
by alexis62
Summary: Draco, Harry and a tie that binds. Also the Titanic, crotchless leathers, and cheesy pick up lines. Warnings: Swearing, slash, and bondage. You know all that good stuff. ;)


Synopsis: Uhmm there's a tie...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these gorgeous characters they all belong to JKR and if I did i'm not sure if i'd be willing to share them so.

AN: Wow, ok i never thought i would write an authors note, cause I don't write. But i can read like a bat out of hell, that wasn't illiterate. So this is my first fic that i've ever written and i feel compelled to beg for mercy. If not then there's this lovely little thing called the delete button and a favorite phrase of mine "Piss off!". Constructive criticism i can take but flaming is just rude.

What inspired me to write this one shot was this pic /pin/475129829408613331/. Daniel Radcliffe is so ugh i cant even put it into words. I also thought Draco would appreciate it if Harry was looking just as dapper.

Here we go!

* * *

Where was it?

Seriously, Where the fuck was it?

More than seven years, thanks to the mandatory 7th repeat year, in this once God forsaken place and I have never, I repeat I have never NOT looked up to par! I mean I have humbled myself considerably after the war and such but I am still a Malfoy am I not?

Even father who was still in Azkaban still tried to look proper and pristine. I'd even heard some muggle born guard, Isaac or another, refer to my father as the one with the "bitchin" hair do. Whatever "bitchin" meant I'm sure it was a positive reference.

"Draco! We're leaving. So if you don't hurry the hell up you're going to miss breakfast as well as your favorite pastime you git! You've probably misplaced it. I'm sure you'll find it later!"

_Bugger ._

"Gods I'm coming, I'm coming." No sooner than the words left my lips did my, fortunately or unfortunately, I haven't decided yet, best mate pounce on the opportunity to make me flush while walking through a den full of snakes.

He whispered.

"No not yet Draco but I'm sure _HE _will be able to help you with that in due time. Oh and do try to make it through breakfast this time. I mean who knew the Gryffindor would actually charm a lollipop directly connected to your-OUCH! Gods Draco you'd think Granger had taught you a decent right hook." he added while smartly moving out of my reach.

Stupid Blaise and his stupid unrelenting friendship. As well as his stupid ability to make me "_spill the beans" _shall we say. _HE_ had taught me that muggle phrase a few nights ago.

Potter. That is.

No one in school knew about our relationship, let alone that their Golden boy was gay. Other than Blaise of course and Potter's minions. That soon to be she-weasel was pretty sharp. Without Granger, the weasel would have probably kept throwing his younger sister at Potter till he screamed "_I'M A RAGING QUEER!" _at the top of his lungs.

Oh close your mouth, will you? Really we've been dancing around this for years. The sexual tension morphed into petty name calling and flying fists. Until the night he returned my wand.

Needing to meet on even grounds before Hogwarts was repaired enough to return too. Potter and I decided to meet up at Hog's head. Needless to say I felt painfully anxious. I didn't know whether to grab my wand and run for the door or politely sit there and express my gratitude for saving me and my mother's arses from Azkaban.

At the bar butter beer in one hand and a very familiar wand spinning in the other, sat Potter. It was the first time I had seen him in months.

I mean really seen him and _Merlin…_

Potter was off doing god knows what with his minions preparing for the final battle before bringing it to a close. Fyndefire not withstanding I was about to be burnt alive. Weasley could have packed me on his broom and I would have screamed hallelujah. Even during the trials I could not be arsed to look at the golden boy my face burning with shame…

But then why, _why_ did my face heat just looking at him in some dusty bar instead of some room created to make you feel intimidated and guilty for taking in a breath. Within the two minutes I was stood at the door pathetically gawking I realized what it was.

_Desire._

Desire for that body so clearly of a boy transformed into a man. Broad shoulders and nicely shaped arms hiding under a black polo pulled tight against an obviously toned chest. Tapering down to a slim waist leading to muscled thighs covered by some dark muggle jeans. A seekers body with a twist. I guessed from all the running for your life deal Potter had going on. And didn't that do a fine job for him.

"Malfoy!" Potter turned and called out.

WHERE WAS THE GLASSES? WHERE WAS THOSE UNSIGHTLY GLASSES!? Those round abominations were a sure fire way to kill my traitorous reaction to the man. _Bloody hell_. Steeling my very un-Malfoy like nerves, I trudged towards the bar. As I was approaching potter lifted my wand waved it a little with a sheepish grin on his face and ridiculously green eyes shinning.

_Aaaannnddd it was decided._

I was to grab my wand and RUN. RUN like there was no tomorrow. RUN like I had run out of my favorite hair gel. RUN like I had when Pansy found out what I was actually doing with her "100 Men of Quidditch" magazine. (How she fell for my lies I will never know, she is a bit daft that one.)

"Po-_ughm_ Potter."

"Malfoy. Umm hey er… here's your wand. But I was thinking. I mean I had thought… you know maybe we could-"

Gods it was like one of those self fulfilling prophecies how I grabbed my wand and broke out in a dead run for the door_. For the love of all that is wizarding don't you JUDGE me! Don't you dare! _

He was practically begging me to do very, _very _obscene things to him in a public setting no less! What, with the babbling and biting of the lips. Complete with running his hand through those raven locks that did NOT look anything like the birds nest I was accustomed too. _Huh_ _I wonder what hair gel he used_? And "maybe WE could?". Maybe we could what?

"Maybe we could?". Have a drink…_hmmm Great!_

"Maybe we could?". Get pissed and spill dirty secrets…_Brilliant!_

"Maybe we could?". Stare into each others eyes intensely remembering how we _loved_ to rile each other up?…_Fan-fucking-tastic!_

But _noooo_ my cock and brain the REAL villains of the situation. _Yeah! Judge them_. Jumped straight to "maybe we could go snog in that alley around the corner and rut against each other like randy third years."

Fast approaching said alley. I felt a strong hand wrap around my wrist and tug none to gently.

"Malfoy!"

_Bullocks _

"What the fuck? Why did you run you prat? What are you going to do with your wand you know the ministry will do routine checks don't you?"

"Unhand me you oaf!" _Ugh. Did he just roll his unbelievably gorgeous eyes at me. And why the hell was he still grasping my wrist._

"Look Malfoy. I-I know we've had quite a few differences loads really, I mean barrels full of them, like the size of the Titanic. Well more like the ice berg …"

"Your point! POTTER! And what the hell is a _Titanic _it sounds dreadful."

"Oh! Heh! Sorry. Uhm I'll show you later. I wanted to tell you I know you've changed. I could tell for a while now since the manor and I know you were forced to do many things you didn't want to…"

_Wow!_ So for future reference any mention about that blasted war will kill a half erect cock faster than seeing Umbridge in a dominatrix outfit. Complete with crotch less leather pants…_uhm ok maybe not that fast. Too far._

"…And so I was thinking we could call some kind of truce, yeah?"

"Uhm…Draco."

_He said my name , like the FIRST one and was he coming closer._

"Draaaccccoooooo."

_Oh God…it was back._

Panicking I ripped my arm free to flee but to no avail I found myself plastered against the wall. With those damn hands fisting my very nice white button down if I do say so myself.

"Jesus! Why won't you listen to me? Draco fuck I just… I just want us to…Damnit why cant you just let me?…"

"Please Potter, _Harry_. Yes. Fine. We can do whatever you want but please let me go. I have to go NOW. Floo call me, send an owl. I don't care just…I need to leave because…"

Glancing quickly around us Harry stepped closer to cover my body with his. "What Draco are you okay is someone trying to…OH!

_Ohh…_

Resisting the urge to roll my, own _unbelievably gorgeous _eyes, at Harry's widened ones and blushing cheeks. I wanted to say "Yes Potter when one bloke meets another he fancies his prick tends to swell with the need to come when in close proximity of that certain bloke."

Instead I went with "Potter your wrinkling my shirt."

"What oh uhm yes. Sorry." he said while taking a slight step back.

"Eloquent really. But you have yet to unhand me."

Instead of loosening his grip like a good little Gryffindor. Potters whole aura changed and it started to make my skin tingle. Potter once again brought his body flush against mine. Lips hot against my ear as he whispered "Why Malfoy is that your wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Before I could come up with a retort he nudged my knees apart and pressed one of his muscled thighs in between mine adding just enough pressure to earn himself a whimper. I could practically feel him smirking against my throat as he continued on to nuzzle the sensitive skin behind my earlobe. Rendering me virtually incoherent.

Chuckling Potter went on to say "mmmmm happy then?"

_Damn saviour should have been in Slytherin, goody Gryffindor my arse._

Finally pulling himself away from my neck I was brought face to face with one Harry Potter. Eyes blown to the point where ringlets of emerald thinly circled his pupils. Flushed cheeks and labored breathing. Tongue darting out to wet his pink lips. My eyes, to busy following the movement, almost missed out on how intently he was staring. His unasked questions 'is this ok?' and 'would you like me to continue?' burning in his mostly black orbs. Realizing what he was doing or asking really I nodded. Before his lips came crashing down on mine.

Now I've been kissed before, by many adorning Slytherin's and then some. Tugged into empty hall ways and under the façade of a dare by boys and girls alike. Childish mundane kisses the type that young teenagers often experiment with.

But this NEVER like this. Potter kissed me like his life depended on it. Rough and hot. So good I couldn't help but moan as his tongue tried to map out every little detail of my mouth. Trailing his hands down my sides I shivered before shoving my own hands into his slightly tamed raven colored hair as he gripped my waist. I could feel his swelling cock pressing against my hip. Slowing his intoxicating assault to my willing mouth he tilted his head and asked "Do you really not know what the Titanic is?".

After more than a few stolen snogging sessions and secret dates Potter turned in to Harry. Former confrontation turned in to current understanding and forgiveness. And lust mixed with complete adoration turned in to love.

_Till now…_

_The bastard. _

Strolling in the great hall with his Gryffindor entourage in tow, was Harry. In nothing but his fitted school trousers, white button down with rolled up sleeves, exposing delectable tanned and slightly veined forearms. Casually draped around his turned up collar was a loose tie.

A SLYTHERIN TIE.

Donning the neck of a GRYFFINDOR but not just any Gryffindor "THE BLOODY BOY WHO LIVED!". As the great hall exploded with suspicions and questions of

"Whose tie is that?"

"Wait is he? He's surely not, oh my god is he GAY?"

"Is that his boyfriends?"

"WHOSE FUCKING TIE IS THAT?"

White noise is all that reached my ears as Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor table directly in my line of vision. His eyes honing in on me, causing shivers to slowly make their way down my spine.

Harry sat there smirking at me like he hadn't, just a few hours ago have me writhing under him while he used that exact TIE to bind my ivory wrist's together. While he continued to pound into me and stroke my hard red cock. Spewing expletives and endearments at the same time.

"Fuck Draco your sooo…unggghhh….I love you."

"Harry, please, faster." I remember panting over and over again.

"enghh Draco, Draco, Draco."

"Yes, mmmmhmm, yes. I love you so much Harry."

As his lips fought for dominance with mine and our gasps and moans got louder, I could smell the strawberry scented lube fill the air along with the musky smell of our heated sex. When Harry started to tweak one of my very sensitive nipples at the same time he was stroking and hammering into me my orgasm exploded to the forefront. Painting the backs of my eyes white and causing my prick to pulsate with pleasure

"HARRY!"

He soon followed with an "agghhh." When he came back down from his high Harry slowly pulled out his softening cock and spelled the mess we made away. He then loosened the tie and tended to the red marks I had acquired. Kissing and lapping at my wrists that hurt soooo good.

Nuzzling his head between my neck and shoulder he continued with his endearments. Murmuring "Draco, Draco, love, mine, yours, forever."

Before he eventually had to sneak back to Gryffindor tower he always waited patiently till I fell asleep. For I loath to drift off to sleep with out being held secure by the one person who loved me just as fiercely as I loved him.

And now as the chatter slowly started to die down and his line of vision was being traced back to me, I stood to leave. Before anyone realized I was the only one with out a tie at the table. At the same time Harry looked at me with such intensity I couldn't help but stay frozen in place as he slowly got up and the murmuring began again. Getting closer to my table I could finally decipher the look in his eyes. It was want, love, pride, he wanted _them _to know and recognize me as his and him as mine, with out even an eye flick in their direction.

After the war, unsurprisingly, I was deemed unworthy and shameful as a person. But _Harry _knew , he said he could tell that I didn't mirror my fathers morals. I was _worthy. _He was proud and he was willing to tell the world, is what his eyes told me, words unspoken and not entirely needed.

Stepping with in a foot of me he slipped my school robes off my shoulders and gently placed them on the bench. Turning up my collar slowly and methodically, like we were the only ones in the room dressing each other like the many times we had after making passionate love, he delicately slid the tie around my neck and continued to tie it to perfection. While he secured the knot he slowly pulled me towards him, kissing all the nerves and left over doubt of our relationship away, as his lips caressed mine. Shocked gasps and comments going unheard.

Pulling away breathlessly and heart pounding I stated

"My tie."

"My love." He responded.

FIN

* * *

Like/dislike? If you did like this let me know if you'd like me to write another one shot where Harry shows Draco what the "Titanic" is. Complete with running commentary by your favorite blonde and some smutty smut smut.


End file.
